The Ugly Duckling
by tikafleur
Summary: Kim Eun Jae diusir dari latihan dancenya padahal itu kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu dengan Eunhyuk


1. Author : tikafleur

2. Judul : The Ugly Duckling

3. Kategori: Romance

4. Cast: EunHae, Kim Eun Jae (As You)

5. Rating : PG13

6. Disclaimer: Kim Eun Jae is Mine. SJ is ELF's

The Ugly Duckling

_Naega tteotda hamyeon da wechyeo, oppa, oppa_

_Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa, oppa_

_I'm so cool, I'm so cool, Party like a superstar_

_I ppeuni deul da moyeora tteotda, oppa, oppa_

"KIM EUN JAE!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan musik, gerak dan langkahnya. Semuanya menoleh bergantian ke arah pelatih dan gadis berambut blonde itu. Wajahnya yang putih ini sekarang pucat, takut akan amarah pelatih koreo untuk lagu "Oppa-Oppa" ini. Jika ia dimarahi lagi, maka ini yang kelima kalinya dalam kurun waktu dua jam.

"N-ne?" ujarnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Dasar kau tidak berguna! Kau tidak pernah berlatih atau apa? Hah?"

"A-aku berlatih kok,"

"Bagaimana bisa gerakanmu seperti bebek hampir kena ayan begitu?" teriaknya. Beberapa orang terkikik sembunyi-sembunyi. "Kau mulai sekarang berhenti. Single ini akan menjadi sebuah single yang sukses dan kau hanya akan merusaknya! Kajja!"

Eun Jae tersentak, kemudian menunduk sedih. Ia duduk di pojok, dimana barang-barangnya diletakkan dan memandang merana teman-temannya yang lain berlatih bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae Oppa.

_Eunhyuk Oppa, _batinnya, _Habis sudah kesempatanku_.

Ia mati-matian ingin bergabung dengan kelompok "Oppa-Oppa" ini karena ia tahu Eunhyuk Oppa akan menyanyikannya, bersama dengan Donghae Oppa. Sudah hampir dua tahun Eun Jae menjadi trainee di SM dan belum sekalipun ia pernah menjadi dancer inti. Kalaupun ia digunakan, mereka akan meletakkannya di formasi bagian belakang agar terlihat ramai. Padahal ia sudah bersuaha dan berlatih mati-matian.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Eunhyuk Oppa.

Hyuk Oppa, ia lebih suka menyebutnya begitu, sangat menawan saat menari. Seakan-akan ia hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan hanya terfokus pada sebuah kegiatan: menari. Saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, seakan-akan setiap bagian tubuh Hyuk Oppa memiliki jiwa sendiri-sendiri dan bergerak mengikuti irama yang ada. Eun Jae menatap Hyuk Oppa yang bergerak kesana-kemari dengan pandangan memuja.

_Seandainya aku bisa lebih baik dalam hal ini, mungkin Hyuk Oppa mau melirikku sedikit._

Sebetulnya Eun Jae ini tidak jelek-jelek amat kok. Kecantikannya alami dan ia suka itu. Ia tidak pernah memacam-macamkan rambut atau tubuhnya kecuali untuk keperluan panggung—lagipula itu sangat jarang. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah yang namanya operasi plastik. Mengecat rambut saja jarang. Ia suka rambut blondenya lurus tergerai. Tapi karena kealamiannya itu, ia tergilas oleh teman-temannya yang sudah 'membenahi' beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Eun Jae masih duduk di pojokan sampai latihan selesai. Pojokan ini adalah tempat favorit Hyuk Oppa yang tidak diperhatikan orang lain dan ia sengaja meletakkan barang-barangnya disana. Hyuk Oppa tidak merasa terusik dengan adanya Eun Jae. Toh ia hanya duduk, istirahat lalu berlatih lagi. Hyuk Oppa juga punya Donghae Oppa yang menyibukkan semua perhatiannya jadi... Entahlah.

Kadang-kadang Eun Jae mengobrol dengan Hyuk Oppa kok. Eun Jae selalu berusaha terdengar antusias saat Hyuk Oppa mengajaknya mengobrol agar ia tidak kapok mengobrol dengan gadis itu.

Tapi habis sudah sekarang kesempatannya. Jika ia dikeluarkan dari sini, ia tak punya banyak kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Hyuk Oppa.

Ia melirik jam tangan birunya, sepuluh menit lagi waktu latihan selesai, semunya akan beristirahat dan selesai sudah. Tiba-tiba Eun Jae merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, air matanya muncul dari ujung-ujung kedua manik cokelatnya.

_Aduh, aku konyol sekali sih._

Tapi tangisan itu tidak bisa berhenti. Akhirnya ia menunduk sambil memeluk lututnya, membiarkan air matanya turun dan tubuhnya berguncang oleh isakan pelan yang mungkin tidak akan terdengar diantara musik yang hingar bingar itu.

Dan akhirnya musik berhenti. Eun Jae tidak menyadarinya, ia masih terus terisak diantara lutunya.

"Kim Eun Jae?" sebuah suara yang membuatnya mendadak terdiam

Eunhyuk Oppa.

Eun Jae cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan mendongak menatap pujaan hatinya menatap dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Sehat," ia tersenyum lebar

"Kau sakit hati, kalau begitu?"

"Aku belum punya pacar kok," ujarnya polos.

Hyuk Oppa menepuk dahinya, "Maksudku, kau sakit hati dengan perlakuan pelatih,"

"Oh," kontan wajahnya memerah malu gara-gara kelemotannya, "Mungkin memang aku seperti bebek kena ayan jika menari,"

"Tapi itu terlalu kejam," Hyuk Oppa mengernyit serius.

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah setiap orang punya bakat masing-masing," ia menggaruk kepalanya," Dan jujur saja kalau melihat, mungkin bakatmu bukan di menari,"

Eun Jae terpuruk lagi. _Hyuk Oppa saja tahu aku tidak berbakat menari._

"Aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa," ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ne! Tentu saja kau bisa!" Hyuk Oppa bersikeras, "Tapi bukan disini. Apa kau punya hobi?"

"Aku?" Eun Jae berpikir sejenak, "Menulis diary?"

Hyuk Oppa menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau bisa mengembangkannya dengan menulis kan?"

"Eh—" wajahku entah kenapa memerah lagi, "Aku kadang-kadang menulis,"

"Menulis apa? Boleh aku membacanya?"

Eun Jae mengernyit heran dengan nada semangat Hyuk Oppa, "Tentu—"

"Kau membawanya?"

"Eh—ya," lalu ia mengeluarkan buku catatan tebal yang berisi beberapa puisi dan cerpennya.

Hyuk Oppa beberapa kali membolak-balik buku itu sambil mengernyi seperti mengingat-ingat. "Apa kau pernah mengeposkannya ke suatu tempat? Blog misalnya?"

"I—iya, aku selalu menuliskannya ke blogku, kenapa?"

"Nama blogmu 'Blue Kimmeun'?"

"Iya," Eun Jae heran, "Oppa tahu darimana?"

Ia mendadak tertawa keras, membuat dancer lain menoleh padanya. Bahkan seorang dancer yang paling cantik, Mitchie, bertanya dengan genit, "Ada yang salah, Oppa?"

Tapi Hyuk Oppa tidak memerhatikannya, ia kembali terfokus ke buku catatan Eun Jae dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau itu kau? Astaga, kau salah satu penulis favoritku,"

Eun Jae hanya bisa melongo.

"Lihat, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tulisanmu kuat, berisi dan menarik pembaca. Kadang aku bisa terlalu terbawa perasaan saat membaca karyamu di blog itu,"

"Oppa bercanda," gadis itu tertawa sarkastis.

"Heh," tangan pucat Hyuk Oppa mengacak rambut blondenya. Eun Jae membeku, "Apa aku pernah bercanda—eh, maksudku, walaupun aku suka bercanda tapi ini serius. Tunggu sebentar—DONGHAE!" ia memanggil dongsaengnya dengan suara keras sekali.

Donghae Oppa yang sedang bercanda ria dengan dancer lainnya menoleh dan langsung mendekat, "Apa, Hyung?"

"Kau pernah membaca ini?" ia menyerahkan buku catatan Eun Jae.

Donghae Oppa membuka-buka catatan Eun Jae dengan serius dan muncul kernyitan di dahinya, "Bukankah ini karya Blue Kimmeun?"

"Ya. Dan ini orangnya," ia menepuk kepala Eun Jae yang masih membeku atas sentuhan-sentuhan Hyuk Oppa.

"Tunggu—Kimmeun. Kim Eun Jae. Benar?"

Wajahnya memerah lagi, "I—iya. Oppa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku suka sekali karyamu, astaga. Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?"

"Aku—hanya malu," _Aku malu karena aku the ugly duckling. _Ia yakin kalau teman sekamarnya tahu ia seorang penulis, mereka akan tertawa. Jadi ia mengeposkannya tiap tengah malam. Disini tak ada yang melirik seorang penulis. Semuanya hanya seputar entertainment. Ialah the ugly duckling di SM. Bahkan pelatih tadi benar-benar menyebutnya 'bebek'.

Kemudian Hyuk Oppa 'mengusir' Donghae Oppa kembali ke kumpulan dancer itu dan tetap duduk bersama Eun Jae yang sekarang makin malu karena sudah ada dua orang yang tahu dan salah satunya adalah pujaan hatinya.

"Kau akan tetap menulis kan? Janji kau tetap menulis,"

"Maksud oppa?"

"Aku suka tulisanmu dan—" Hyuk Oppa behenti sejenak, tampak salah tingkah, "Aku pernah membaca kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang terkenal di seluruh dunia yang lahir 4 April 1986 dan bergolongan darah O,"

_OH TUHAN TIDAK. Hyuk Oppa tahu. _Eun Jae memang pernah curhat ke blognya dan ia tidak menyangka kalau Hyuk Oppa sendiri juga membacanya.

Wajah Eun Jae sekarang semerah tomat. Ia menunduk, tak berani lagi menatap Hyuk Oppa.

"Berjanjilah—karena—aku—" ia terbata-bata, "Sejujurnya mulai menyukai Blue Kimmeun—karena karya dan kemampuannya dan selama ini bertanya-tanya siapa yang—eh—berada dibelakang nama itu,"

Kemudian suasana diantara mereka berdua hening.

Hyuk Oppa bergerak-gerak disampingnya, tapi Eun Jae tak berani menoleh, melirik saja ia takut. Ia terus menunduk hingga Hyuk Oppa berbicara.

"Ini," ia menyerahkan buku catatan Eun Jae, "Halaman belakang," ia memberi tanda kelingking dan ibu jari di dekat telinganya, lalu beranjak mengejar Donghae Oppa yang akan keluar dari tempat latihan itu.

Eun Jae membuka halaman belakang buku catatannya,

_Hubungi aku 010-334-9888-7_

_Atau kalau kau lebih suka DM ke AllRiseSilver_

_Teruslah menulis, Blue Kimmeun! Hwaiting! _

FIN


End file.
